warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Flucht in den Wald
Dies ist der erste Band von meiner Staffel, The Destiny of Sky. Ich bin immer offen für Fragen, Anregungen und Kritik auf der Diskussionsseite meiner Geschichte! 11:58, 18. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Hauptcharaktere: *Sky *Brennnessel *Marisa *Zero Nebencharaktere: *Raise *Snare *Haselpfote Prolog Ein paar Schatten rasten über den schmalen Donnerweg. Hinter ihnen strömte eine jaulende Katzengruppe über den Donnerweg, angeführt von einem massigen, dunkelbraun getigerten Kater. Seine glühenden, bernsteinfarbenen Augen blitzten im Mondlicht auf und man sah die Mordlust und die Gier nach Blut darin.' 'Die langsamste Katze der Flüchtlinge, fiel ihm zum Opfer. Er riss dem Kater den Bauch auf und jaulte: >> Tötet sie! Tötet sie alle! << Dann bereitete er dem Leben des Katers ein Ende und biss ihm in die Kehle. Kapitel 1. Keuchend wachte Sky auf. Sie blickte hektisch um sich und war so erschöpft als wäre sie gerannt. Als sie erkannt, dass sie bei ihren Zweibeinern in ihrem Korb war, beruhigte sie sich ein wenig. Es war ein schrecklicher Traum gewesen, dass wusste sie, doch sie konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern was passiert war. Sky stand auf und streckte sich. Ihr Halsband mit der Glocke klingelte verräterisch laut in der Stille und sie zuckte zusammen. Es war tief in der Nacht. Sie hoffte, dass es Zero gut ging. Seit dieser Streunerbande, war es gefährlich geworden rauszugehen, doch ihr Bruder war leichtsinnig und hatte schon mehrmals gegen ein paar Streuner kämpfen müssen. Sie ging in den Teil des Nestes, den die Zweibeiner Küche ''nannten und wo auch ihr Futter stand. Hungrig nahm sie eine paar Bissen, doch seit sie eine Maus gefangen hatte und sie gegessen, schmeckte das Futter fad. Sie sprang auf den erhöhten Boden, wo die Zweibeiner ihr Essen zubereiteten. Sie fand einen Zweibeinernapf mit etwas darin, was ihr die Zweibeiner manchmal ins Essen taten und ein halbes Hühnchen. Zögernd betrachtete sie das Hühnchen, während ihr das Wasser im Maul zusammenlief. Die Zweibeiner würden es bestimmt merken, wenn sie es aß und dann gab es Ärger. Einmal hatten sie Sky nach draußen gesetzt, doch da waren die Streuner noch nicht da. Jetzt hatte sie Angst davor wieder rausgesetzt zu werden. Also sprang sie wieder runter und aß weiter von den verklumpten Bröckchen. Sie trank noch eine Schlucke von dem schleimigen Wasser und wollte sich wieder schlafen legen, doch die Sorge um ihren Bruder ließ sie wachbleiben. Schließlich traf sie eine Entscheidung. Ich werde nicht ruhig schlafen können, bevor ich nicht weiß, wie es ihm geht. Ich werde ihn besuchen müssen. Doch leider war das Nest ihres Bruders ein paar Donnerwege entfernt. Trotzdem sprang sie entschlossen auf und lief das hölzerne Stufending hinauf. In der Höhle des kleinen Zweibeiners war wie immer nachts eines der durchsichtigen Steine offen und sie kletterte aufs Fensterbrett und sprang auf einen Baum. Geschickt hangelte sie sich herunter und kam auf den Boden auf. Dann sprang sie auf die Steinabgrenzung und lief auf den Donnerweg. Kapitel 2. Sky sprang auf den Zaun und lief in Zeros Garten. Sie kam gerade unten auf, als ein Gewicht sie niederdrückte und eine Stimme knurrte: >> Habt ihr dämlichen Streuner immer noch nicht verstanden, dass ihr uns gefälligst in Ruhe lassen sollt? << Sky erkannte die Stimme ihres Bruders sofort. Sie befreite sich und ächzte: >> Bleib locker, Zero! Mach dir nicht ins Fell, ich bins nur, Sky. << Sofort gab der muskulöse, schwarze Kater seine bedrohliche Haltung auf. Sie berührte ihn zärtlich mit der Nase und er erwiederte ihre Geste liebevoll. Als sie zurücktrat erkannte sie deutlich die Sorge in seinen eisblauen Augen. >> Was machst du jetzt noch hier draußen, Sky? Du weißt dass es gefährlich ist! << Sie schnurrte. >> Ich wollte wissen wie es dir geht. Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht, weil du mich heute nicht besucht hast. Da wollte ich nach dir sehen. << Der strenge Blick in seinen Augen verschwand. Obwohl sie etwas älter war, versuchte er dennoch immer wieder, sie zu beschützen. Aber er war auch kräftiger als sie und konnte besser jagen, kämpfen und auch andere Katzen in Grund und Boden reden. Sie fing schon seit langem keine Diskussion mehr mit ihm an sondern gab einfach nach, denn er hatte eh bessere Argumente. Das einzige was sie besser konnte war, sich anzupassen. Nirgends aufzufallen. Und bei den Streunern hatte ihr das gelegentlich schon mal das Leben gerettet. Zero trat einen Schritt vor und rieb schnurrend seine Wange an ihrer. >> Na gut, diesmal hast du recht gehabt. Ich hätte dir Bescheid sagen sollen, aber es war schon so tief in der Nacht, dass ich dich nicht wecken wollte. In Zukunft sag ich es dir wenn ich zurück bin, bevor du noch vor Angst dein Fell verlierst. << Sky sah die Augen ihres Bruders spöttisch aufblitzten und bemerkte den belustigten Unterton in seiner Stimme. Spielerisch knuffte sie ihn in die Seite, so fest dass er fast umfiel. >> Hey! <<, rief er empört. Dann erwiderte er den Schlag und Sky rollte in eine dichte Hecke. Kurz kämpften die Geschwister miteinander, so wie sie es früher als Junge immer getan hatten, bevor sie von ihrer Mutter getrennt worden war. Sie erinnerte sich, wie er zum Tierarzt Gefahren war, wie so viele Kater in seinem Alter. Doch im Gegenteil kam er nicht völlig faul und verfressen wieder, so wie die anderen. Marisa, Skys beste Freundin hatte von ihrem Bruder gehört er war auch dort gewesen und hätten ihm, wie er immer sagt, seine "männlichkeit" genommen. Danach hatte er an Zero geschnüffelt und gesagt, bei ihm hätten sie dies nicht gemacht. Sky war froh gewesen. Ihr Bruder riss sie aus ihren Tagträumen. Verwirrt schaute sie ihn an und seine Augen funkelten belustigt. >> Was hast du gesagt? Ich war in Gedanken versunken. <<, gab sie zu. Er schnurrte und wiederholte: >> Ich wollte wissen, ob es nicht vielleicht langsam Zeit für dich wäre, nach Hause zu gehen. << Sie nickte. >> Ja, das wäre vielleicht eine gute Idee. << Mit einem zarten Stupser verabschiedete sie sich von Zero und sprang auf die Mauer. Dann lief sie durch die Dunkelheit zurück zu ihrem Zweibeinernest. Kapitel 3. Sky öffnete die Augen. Der kleine männliche Zweibeiner streichelte ihr mit seiner Pfote das Fell und sie begann zu schnurren und rollte sich auf den Rücken, damit er sie am Bauch kraulen konnte. Als ein Ruf vom weiblichen Zweibeiner kam, stand der kleinere jedoch auf und folgte ihr hinaus. Schnell sprang Sky auf und schlüpfte aus dem Nest. Die beiden Hausleute stiegen in ein Monster und ließen sie zurück. Gelangweilt sprang sie auf den Zaun und lief die Gärten entlang. Sie würde Marisa besuchen. Sie brauchte mal wieder ein wenig Gesellschaft. Als sie an einem Garten vorbeikam, kläffte plötzlich ein Hund unter ihr und sie zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Der war neu! Am besten berichtete sie es gleich Zero, denn dieser ging oft in Garten um sich in der Katzenminze zu wälzen. Sie fuhr die Krallen aus und fauchte den Hund mit gesträubtem Fell an, woraufhin dieser noch lauter bellte. Kopfschüttelnd wandte sie sich ab und ging weiter. ''Diese dummen Hunde... Jeden Tag gibt es mehr von ihnen und sie fallen die Katzen an, wie die Streuner!''Wütend knurrte sie. Die Streuner terrorisierten sie nun schon seit Ewigkeiten. Und sie konnten nichts gegen sie tun. Zero und ein paar andere hatten schon einen Angriff gemacht. Mehrere Angriffe. Doch diese Katzen waren trainierte, brutale Streuner und sie nur ein paar verweichlichte Hauskätzchen. Was konnten sie schon gegen, die ''Blutigen Krallen''tun? Sky war so verärgert, dass sie gar nicht mitbekam, dass sie plötzlich in Marisas Garten stand. Erst als sie ein Rascheln hörte blickte sie auf. Im Busch neben ihr bewegte ich etwas. Schnell wich sie zurück und rief leise: >> Marisa? Bist du da? Hier ist Sky! << Im Busch raschelte es jetzt noch lauter. Sie wollte sich gerade umdrehen, als etwas auf sie sprang und sie zu Boden drückte. ''Ein Streuner! Warum ist Zero bloß nicht da? ''Knurrend drehte sie sich herum und warf den Angreifer ab. Zero hatte ihr Kampfunterricht gegeben. Doch als sie den "Streuner" erblickte, gab sie ihre drohende Haltung auf und fauchte: >> Musst du mich so erschrecken, Marisa? << Ihr Gegenüber, eine hübsche Schildpattkätzin, lachte. >> Du hättest dich sehen sollen! Das war echt witzig! << Sky knurrte spielerisch beleidigt. >> Also ich fand das gar nicht witzig! << Sie tat beleidigt, doch auf Marisa konnte man nie lange böse sein. Die gutmütige Kätzin musste man einfach mögen. Die schildpattfarbene Kätzin wurde wieder ernst. >> Was ist denn los, Sky? << >> Ich wollte fragen ob du mitkommst. Ich gehe ein wenig spazieren. <<, fragte Sky ihre Freundin. Die nickte begeistert. >> Gerne! Ich hab mich schon seit einer Weile nicht mehr aus dem Garten getraut. Zumindest nicht alleine. Kommt Zero auch mit? << Sky zuckte mit den Schultern. >> Ich habe ihn noch nicht gerfagt, aber er wird vielleicht eh nicht zuhause sein. << Sie senkte die Stimme und raunte Marisa zu: >> Ich war gestern bei ihm und er hatte Waldgeruch an sich. Ich glaube er entflieht den Problemen hier, indem er in den Wald geht. << Marisa nickte verständnisvoll. >> Ich würde das auch tun. << Sie sprang auf den Zaun und hinunter auf den Donnerweg. >> Kommst du? Oder bist du da festgewachsen? << Sky schüttelte den Kopf und sprang an die Seite der Schildpattkätzin. Kapitel 4. Sky rannte über den Donnerweg. Keuchend sprang sie auf den Zaun kletterte die große Kirsche hinauf. dann sprang sie auf das Dach des Nestes und schrie: >> Gewonnen!! << Hinter ihr ließ sich Marisa auf das Dach fallen. Keuchend lag sie auf der Seite. >> Ich gebs auf, Sky. Du bist einfach zu schnell! Wo hast du bloss so klettern gelernt? << Sky ließ sich erschöpft fallen und lachte. >> Die Grundtechnik hat mir Zero beigebracht, den Rest habe ich selbst gelernt. Neidisch? << Marisa nickte und warf einen Blick auf die Sonne. Sie sprang auf. >> Ach du je, Sky! Guck mal! << Sky sprang auf und lief zu ihr. >> Was? << Sie folgte ihrem Blick zu Sonne. Sie war fast untergegangen. Schnell sprang sie den Baum herunter. >> Los, schneller. Wir müssen noch vor Sonnenuntergang zuhause sein! <<, rief sie Marisa zu, die ihr hinterher gesprungen kam. Am Tag war es eher unwahrscheinlich von den Streunern geschnappt zu werden, obwohl dies auch gelegentlich vorkam. Doch ab Sonnenuntergang krochen sie aus ihren Löchern und suchten nach Katzen, die sie quälen konnten, wie die Motten das Licht. Alles verlief gut und sie schienen Glück zu haben, doch als sie um, die nächste Ecke bogen und auf eine Mülltonne und schließlich auf eine hohe Mauer springen wollten, wurden sie plötzlich von schwarzen Gestalten erfasst, eingekreist und zu Boden gedrückt. Sie blickte hoch und sah sich eingekreist von zwei Katzen. Die anderen zwei saßen auf ihr und Marisa und hielten sie fest. Doch ganz hinten, im Schatten eines Kartons, saß noch ein Kater und blickte sie mit bösen, bernsteinfarbenen Augen an. Irgendwie erinnerten sie diese Augen an etwas... Nein, an jemanden! >> Raise! <<, knurrte sie. Hinter ihr wehrte sich Marisa heftig, doch als sie den Namen des Katers hörte, wurde sie ganz still, doch Sky konnte spüren, wie eine Gefühlswelle von ihr ausging. Wut, Hass, Verachtung und... Trauer. Sie konnte schon immer die Gefühle anderer Katzen spüren. Sie konzentrierte sich auf Raise. Von ihm kam nur Trauer und Wut. aber die war wegen sich selbst. Und... Konnte das sein? So etwas wie... Liebe? Sie drehte mühsam den Kopf und blickte zu Marisa. In ihren Augen spiegelten sich ihre Gefühle. Kapitel 5. Liebe... Trauer... Konnte es sein, dass Marisa Raise gekannt hatte? Bevor er blutrünstig wurde? Dass sie ihn... geliebt hatte? Doch sie schob den Gedanken beiseite. Das war unmöglich. Marisa war viel jünger als er. Sie forschte weiter in den Gedanken, der zwei. Eine Erinnerung von Marisa blitzte auf. Sie sprang auf ihren Bruder drauf. Eine Stimme erklang hinter ihr. >> Gut gemacht, Thorn! Rain, du musst besser auf den Angriff deiner Schwester aufpassen! << Sky war verwirrt. ''Rain ist Marisas Bruder. Aber wer ist Thorn? Ich wüsste nicht, das Rain und Marisa noch eine Schwester haben! ''Plötzlich wusste sie wer Thorn war. ''Marisa! Marisa ist Thorn! Sie hatte früher einen anderen Namen, aber wer nennt sie Thorn? ''Sie ließ die Erinnerung weiterlaufen. Marisa blickte hoch zu einem großen, muskulösen dunkelbraun getigertem Kater mit stechenden, bernsteinfarbenen Augen. ''Raise! Was macht der da? Wieso kennen sie sich? ''Plötzlich wurde sie von einer Kätzin hochgehoben und weggesetzt. Sie war grau mit wunderschönen, heideblauen Augen. Sie fauchte Raise an. >> Raise! Ich habe dir doch gesagt, du sollst deinen Kindern kein Kampftraining geben! Sie sind noch viel zu jung! << Raise wollte etwas erwidern, doch sie schnitt ihm das Wort ab. >> Es sind auch meine Kinder und ich bin ihre Mutter! Ich sage dir, wenn sie alt genug sind um Kampftraining zu bekommen, aber nicht jetzt! << Dann wirbelte die Kätzin herum und zog Marisa und Rain mit sich, die auf ihren bekümmerten Vater blickten. Er grub die Krallen in den Erdboden und senkte den Kopf. Damit endete die Erinnerung. sie blickte von Marisa zu Raise, die sich immer noch wortlos anstarrten. Erst dann fiel ihr auf, dass sie die gleichen bernsteinfarbenen Augen hatten. Kurz wandte er den den Blick von seiner Tochter ab und blickte sie an. Sie fühlte sich plötzlich so hilflos und so gefangen in den Tiefen seiner Augen. Sie blickte weg und knurrte: >> Lass uns gehen! << Damit brach sie das eisige Schweigen, zwischen den Streunern und den beiden Hauskätzchen. Die Streuner lachten und Raise knurrte: >> Das glaubst du doch nicht wirklich, oder? Ich soll euch gehen lassen? Eher würde ich mir eine Pfote abreißen, als euch gehen zu lassen! << Plötzlich ertönte ein dumpfer Aufschlag hinter ihr und ein Knurrren von Marisa ertönte. Sie blickte zu ihrer Freundin und sah, dass sie nun auf dem Streuner stand und ihn mit festem Griff auf dem Boden hielt. >> Na dann fang schon mal an! << Kapitel 6. Raise knurrte und wollte sich auf Marisa stürzen, doch Sky wirbelte herum und warf den Streuner der sie festhielt, ihm in den Weg. Raise fiel über ihn und sie stürzten. Noch während Marisa und Sky über die Mauer sprangen, hörten sie Raise' wütendes Kreischen: >> Du dummes Flohfell! Los, schnappt sie! Sie dürfen nicht entkommen! Sonst reiße ich euch die Köpfe ab! << Der Rest seines wütendenen Gezeters ging im wütenden Heulen ihrer Verfolger unter. Doch einen Satz hörte Sky noch, und er jagte ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken und ihr wurde abwechselnd heiß und kalt. ''Heute Nacht bringen wir es zu Ende! ''Was hieß das? Sie tippte Marisa mit der Schwanzspitze im Rennen an. Mit gehetzten Augen blickte die schildpattfarbene Kätzin sie an. >> Was ist? Hast du eine Idee, wie wir sie loswerden können? << Sky nickte. >> So ähnlich. Komm mit! << Marisa folgte ihr ohne Fragen in eine stinkende Gasse. Sky blickte an einem der Nester hoch. Sie hatte hier einmal eine dicke Efeuranke entdeckt und war daran hochgeklettert. ''Wo ist sie? Sie muss hier irgendwo sein! Vielleicht... Ah da! ''Endlich fing sie unter dem verwesten Geruch die Duftspur der Efeuranke auf. Nur einen Herzschlag später ertasteten ihren Pfoten, ein dickes Knäuel Efeu. Es sah einigermaßen stabil aus und würde sie beide bestimmt halten. >> Los, da hoch! Beeil dich! <<, zischte sie Marisa zu. Ohne Widerworte kletterte ihre Freundin an ihr vorbei. Mit einer Schwanzlänge Abstand, folgte Sky ihr. Energisch schlug sie die Krallen in den Efeu. Nur ein paar Herzschläge, nachdem sie losgeklettert waren, bogen die blutrünstigen Streuner um die Ecke. Was Sky sah, ließ ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren: Es ware mehr Katzen geworden. Dutzende Katzenleiber bogen um die Ecke, an der Spitze lief Raise. ''Das hier muss ihr Versteck sein! Ihre geheime Unterkunft. ''Sie kletterte auf das niedrige Dach, neben Marisa. Raise sprang mit einem grauen Kater auf einen Müllhaufen. Dann begann er mit eisiger Stimme zu sprechen. >> Heute Nacht ist es so weit! << Theatralisch lief er hin und her. >> Heute Nacht ist die Stunde des Blutes gekommen! << ''Stunde des Blutes? Was ist denn das? >> Wir werden diese verfetten Hauskätzchen zusammentreiben und jeden einzelne töten der sich uns zur Wehr setzt! Ohne Gnade! << Die Streuner riefen gleichzeitig: >> Ohne Gnade! << >> Die Katzen, die schlau sind und sich uns anschließen wollen, die dürfen sich uns anschließen. Ihre Familien sind dann geschützt, es sei denn sie wollen uns nicht folgen. dann werden auch sie getötet. Treibt sie zusammen oder weg von diesem Ort! Denn ab heute Nacht gehören die Straßen dieser Stadt den Blutigen Krallen! << Seiner Rede folgten Jubel und blutrünstiges Gejaule. Wie gebannt starrte Sky auf die Katzenmenge und wünschte sich weit weg. Sie werden sie töten! Alle! Zero, Marisa, Rain,...mich... Marisa weckte sie aus ihrer Schockstarre. >> Komm, Sky, wir gehen. Wir müssen die anderen warnen. So schnell wir können! << Kapitel 7. Sky hechtete an der Seite von Marisa durch die Straßen. An einer Spaltung von zwei Donnerwegen teilten sie sich auf und rannten jaulend durch die Straßen. >> Sie kommen! Verschwindet in eure Nester! Geht zu euren Zweibeinern! Sonst töten sie euch. Plötzlich sprang ein schwarzer Schatten vor sie. Sky erschrak, dann sah sie in Zeros eisblaue Augen. >> Sky! Was schreist du hier so rum? << Völlig erschöpft brach sie vor ihrem Bruder zusammen. >> Die Streuner. Sie kommen! Sie wollen uns töten oder vertreiben! Wir müssen fliehen! << Doch Zero schüttelte energisch den Kopf. >> Nichts da! Wir werden kämpfen! Ich kenne jede Menge Katzen, die bereit wären sie mit mir zu vertreiben. << Sky wollte sich vergraben und losheulen wie ein Junges. Das konnte doch nicht Zeros Ernst sein! Gegen die Streuner kämpfen! Sie baute sich vor ihm auf und schrie mit schriller Stimme: >> Du hast wohl Blätter im Hirn! Gegen die Streuner kämpfen?! Du kapierst echt überhaupt nichts, oder? << Dann schlug sie ihm mit der Pfote heftig gegen den Kopf und rannte weg. Zero schrie ihr nach sie solle stehen bleiben, doch sie rannte weiter. Sie hatte Zero noch nie geschlagen oder ihn angeschrien, zumindestens nicht ernsthaft. Sie stürmte weiter, immer weiter. Es interessierte sie nicht wohin sie rannte oder wie lange, hauptsache sie war so weit wie möglich vom Zweibeinerort entfernt. Irgendwann brach sie erschöpft zusammen und ihr letzter Gedanke galt Zero. In ihrem Inneren machte sich eine tiefe Leere breit und raubte ihr den letzten Atem. Dann schlief sie ein. In ihrem Träumen wurde sie von schwarzen Katzen mit doppelt so langen Krallen verfolgt. Sie sürzten sich auf sie und rissen ihr den Bauch auf. Doch sie starb nicht. Sie blickte ihn die Blutlache, die sich um sie herum bildete und sah wie Zero auf Raise zusprang und dieser ihn ohne zu zucken auf den Boden schleudert und eine lange, klaffende Wunde auf der Seite verpasste. Sie zuckte zusammen und er starb ihm selben Moment. Sie blickte weg, doch das bild hatte sich in sie eingebrannt und verfolgte sie jetzt. Mit einem Schrei wachte sie auf und blickte ihn ein freundliches paar meergrüner Augen. Kapitel 8. Sky schrie nochmal entsetzt auf. Dann sackte sie zusammen. Ein älterer, grauer Kater blickte auf sie hinab und miaute: >> Keine Sorge! Ich tu dir nichts! << Sky musterte den Kater misstrauisch, während sie an der Maus, die er ihr gebracht hatte, knabberte. Er war etwas älter und schien ziemlich friedfertig zu sein. Er war nett und irgendwie mochte Sky ihn. Sie fühlte sich nicht mehr allein. Er bohrte mit langen Krallen an einem Tannenzapfen rum und holte geschickt die Samen heraus und aß sie zusammen mit ein paar Beeren. Irgendwann gab Sky es auf, die Maus zu essen. Aus Angst um Zero, Marisa und alle anderen Katzen, zog sich hr der Magen zusammen. Sie legte den Kopf auf die Pfoten und beobachtete interessiert de Kater. Als er bemerkte, dass sie ihn anschaute, schaute er sie an und kurz trafen sich ihre Blicke. Schnell schaute Sky weg. Diesen Blick konnte sie einfach nicht aushalten! Als er sie ansprach, versteifte sie sich unwillkürlich. >> Woher kommst du? Ich habe dich hier noch nie gesehen. Und wie heißt du? <<, miaute der Kater freundlich. Sky blieb nichts anderes übrig als ihm zu antworten. >> Ich heiße Sky. Eigentlich komme ich aus dem Zweibeinerort, aber... << Sie zögerte. Konnte sie dem Kater wirklich von den Blutigen Krallen erzählen? Konnte sie ihm überhaupt vertrauen? Sie blickte ihm endlich in die Augen. Sky erkannte Weichheit darin. Ja, diesem Kater konnte sie vertrauen! Sie seufzte. >> Du musst nicht darüber sprechen, weißt du? <<, miaute er. >> Im Zweibeinerort gibt es eine Gruppe Katzen. Sie nennen sich die Blutigen Krallen. ''Sie haben uns vertrieben, zumindet wollten sie es. Mein Bruder, Zero, er kämpft gegen sie. als ich ihm gesagt habe er solle es lassen, sie würden ihn töten, hat er nicht auf mich gehört. Jetzt ist er tot. Ich bin weggerannt, ohne zu kämpfen. Ich habe ihn enttäuscht... << Der Kater blcikte sie freundlich an. >> Ich kenne Zero. << Sky horchte auf. >> Woher? Haben sie ihn mal getroffen? << Er nickte. >> Er kam manchmal in den Wald um mich zu besuchen und mit der Zeit habe ich einen Eindruck von ihm gewonnen. Er ist stark, stärker als manch andere Katze. Woher weißt du dass er tot ist? Hast du es gesehen? << Sky wurde bewusst, dass es nur ein Traum gewesen war. Vielleicht war er gar nicht tot. Betroffen blickte zu Boden. >> Nein, aber ich habe es geträumt. << Dann stand sie auf. >> Vielen Dank für die Maus. Ich muss jetzt zurück zum Zweibeinerort. Auf Wiedersehen. << Doch der Kater hielt sie auf und stellte sich vor sie. >> Nichts da. Du kannst nicht mehr zum Zweibeinerort zurück! Es ist dort jetzt zu gefährlich und du bist zu schwach um dich gegen einen Haufen blutrünstiger Katzen zu behaupten! << Sky wurde wütend. >> Wohin soll ich denn dann? << Der Kater blickte sie an. >> Bleib hier. Ich bringe dir kämpfen, jagen bei und wie du in der Wildnis überlebst! << Sky nickte. Es war das vernünftigste. >> Na gut, ich bleibe. Aber ich will noch deinen Namen wissen. << >> Brennnessel. Ich bin Brennnessel. << Kapitel 9. Sky folgte Brennnessel durch ein Gebüsch. Es war schon eine Weile her, seit sie sich ihm angeschlossen hatte. Inzwischen waren sie Freunde geworden. Er blieb stehen und sie roch die Maus, noch bevor sie aus dem Laub schoss. Nur einen Herzschlag später rannte sie vor und setzte die Pfote auf das Tier. >> Gut gemacht! Du wirst immer schneller! <<, ertönte Brennnessels Stimme hinter ihr. Sie nickte dankbar und hob die Maus auf. Dann folgte sie ihm zurück zu ihrem Unterschlupf. Plötzlich nahm sie den Geruch eines Eichhörnchens auf. Sie legte die Maus ab und schlich sich an den Geurch an. Hinter ihr zischte Brennnessel, doch Sky beachtete ihn nicht. Sie wusste nicht was er wollte, es war nur ein Eichhörnchen und es laufen zu lassen wäre eine Schande, vor allem jetzt wo es bald Winter werden würde. Sie freute sich darauf, denn sie hatte noch nie Schnee gesehen und Brennnessel erzählte immer wunderbare Dinge davon. Plötzlich knackste es unter ihr. ''Verdammt, ich war so abgelenkt, dass ich den Stock gar nicht gesehen habe! ''Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm sie war, wie das Eichhörnchen wegrannte und setzt hinterher. Hinter ihr jaulte Brennnessel: >> Komm zurück, Sky! Das ist gefährlich! << Sky brach durch eine Wand aus Büschen, verfolgt von Brennnessel. Sie verstand nicht was er wollte! Dabei war sie dem Eichhörnchen schon so nahe, sie konnte es fast in ihren Pfoten spüren. Als die Zweige des Busches zur Seite schlugen, nahm Sky gerade noch war, wie ein riesiger weißer Kater das Eichhörnchen auf den Boden drückte. Dann prallte sie mit dem Kopf heftig gegen seinen Brustkorb und fiel hin. Hinter ihr hörte sie Brennnessel aus dem Gebüsch stürzen. >> Sky! Komm sofort hierher! <<, fauchte er. Benommen stand sie auf und wankte ein paar Schritte zurück. Ihr Kopf brummte und ihr war unglaublich schlecht. Als sich ihr Schwindel etwas gelegt hatte, musterte sie die Katzen. Es waren drei, ein goldbrauner Kater, etwa in ihrem Alter, eine dunkelbraune Kätzin mit weißen Pfoten und der große weiße Kater. Schließlich fauchte der weiße Kater sie unfreundlich an: >> Was wollt ihr hier? Ihr dreckigen Einzelläufer seid auf das SturmClan- Territorium gegangen, ohne unsere Grenzen zu beachten und habt dann auch noch unsere Beute gejagt! Wenn ihr nicht sofort verschwindet, dann müssen wir euch das Fell über die Ohren ziehen! << In Sky kam brodelnde Wut auf. ''Wie redet der eigentlich mit uns? Glaubt der etwa der ist was besseres? Dieses dreckige Stück Fell kann was erleben! ''Brennnessel trat vor und versuchte schnell alles zu erklären. >> Es tut uns leid, dass wir hier eingedrungen sind. Sky hat ein eichhörnchen auf unserem Territorium gejagt, dass auf eueres gelaufen ist, ich ahbe nur versucht sie zurückzuholen. Ich weiß dass ihr Clans hier lebt und wir werden sofort gehen. << Der kleine goldbraune Kater trat vor. Sein langer Schweif peitschte und seine grünen Augen funkelten wütend. >> Das wirst du doch denen nicht durchgehen lassen, oder Schneesturm ? Nur weil sie zu blöd sind um unsere Grenzen einzuhalten... << Sky konnte sich nicht mehr halten und fauchte wütend. Erschrocken sahen alle zu ihr. >> Was bildet ihr euch eigentlich ein, hm? Wenn ihr noch einmal blöd, dumm oder stinkend sagt, dann mache ich euch einen Kopf kürzer, kapiert? << Der Kater mit dem Namen Schneesturm lachte hämisch und sprach den goldbraunen an. >> Wenn sie so wild auf einen Kampf ist, dann zeig ihr doch wie man das macht, Ahornpfote! << Ahornpfote grinste. >> Gerne. << Dann sprang er auf Sky los und drückte sie zu Boden. Sie trat ihm die Beine weg und umklammerte mit ihren Pfoten seinen Hals und warf ihn um. Eie Weile kämpften sie miteinander, doch plötzlich wurden sie auseinenader gezerrt. Die Kätzin hatte in gepackt und Brennnessel zerrte sie zurück. >> Das reicht, jetzt Ahornpfote! <<, fauchte die Kätzin. Er senkte den Kopf und murmelte so etwas wie: >> Ja, Blättersturm. << Blättersturm drängte sich nach vorne und überließ ihre beiden Begleiter sich selbst. >> Schneesturm und Ahornpfote waren etwas übereifrig. Es tut uns genauso leid, dieser Kampf hätte nicht stattfinden sollen. Ihr könnt gehen. << Dann wandte sie sich an Sky. >> Bitte beachte so etwas in Zukunft, ok? Jetzt weißt du ja wo unsere Grenzen sind. Jeder macht mal einen Fehler, aber ich denke wenn das noch mal passiert, kommst du nicht so glimpflich davon wie jetzt. << Sky nickte, erstaunt über die Freundlichkeit der Kätzin. Dann folgte sie Brennenssel zurück zu ihrem Bau. Kapitel 10. >> Was hast du dir eigentlich dabei gedacht? Ich habe doch nach dir gerufen und bin dir sogar nachgelaufen! Wenn du da alleine gewesen wärst, würdest du jetzt bestimmt bei denen als Gefangene sein! Das war wirklich das Dümmmste, was du getan hast! <<, schrie Brennnessel sie an. Sky starrte nur stumm hinaus in den Regen, während sie Brennnessels Schimpftirade über sich ergehen ließ. Plötzlich stieß er sie hart in die Seite. >> Aua! Pass doch auf, das tut weh! <<, schrie sie. Endlich blickte sie ihn an. Seine Augen funkelten. >> Hörst du mir überhaupt zu? Weißt du eigentlich wie ich mich gefühlt habe, als du gegen den Kater da gekämpft hast? Ich habe mir unglaubliche Sorgen gemacht! << Sie blickte weg. >> Hör mir gefälligst zu! <<, fauchte er. Wütend blickte sie ihn an. >> Dein Bruder... als er einmal bei mir war, da hat er den selben Fehler begangen. Die haben ihn gnadenlos fertiggemacht. Also bitte nehm mich ernst, ok? Ich wollte nicht dass dir dasselbe auch passiert. Ich hatte echte Angst um dich. Ich hasse es wenn junge Katzen so etwas durchmachen müssen. << Sie blickte ihn an und seufzte. >> Du hast recht. Es war dumm von mir. Du kennst das alles hier viel besser als ich, ich hätte auf dich hören sollen. Tut mir leid. << Er schnurrte. >> Dann ist ja gut. Geh jetzt schlafen. Morgen zeige ich dir ein paar Kampftricks. << Sie nickte und rollte sich zusammen. Nach einer Weile hörte sie sein rythmisches Schnarchen und schloss die Augen. Doch sie konnte nicht schlafen. Tausende Fragen wirbelten in ihrem Kopf herum. Fragen auf die Sky keine Antwort wusste. Fragen über die Clan- Katzen. Nach einer Weile gab Sky es auf zu schlafen und schlich nach draußen. Sie musste mehr über deren Leben erfahren! Die junge Kätzin huschte leise durchs Unterholz und ging zu der Stelle, wo sie heute die drei Katzen getroffen hatte. ''Keiner zu sehen! Und der Nebel ist perfekt für mei''ne ''"geheime" Mission! Sie kroch weiter und folgte dem Geruch der Katzen. Er war schwach, aber trotzdem gut erkennbar. Warum gehen die immer an ihrer Grenze entlang? Das ist doch sinnlos! '' Nach einer Weile führte der Geruch sie weiter in den Wald des Clans hinein. Fast wäre sie in eine Brombeerbuschbarriere hineingelaufen. ''Was ist denn das? ''Die Spur führte sie außen herum und plötzlich in einen Geheimgang durch die Büsche durch. Tausende Gerüche schlugen auf sie ein. ''Das ist bestimmt ihr Lager! Da gehe ich besser nicht rein! Ich beobachte sie von einem Baum aus! ''Schnell sprintete sie auf den nächsten Baum, der noch möglichst viel Blätter trug. Dann legte sie sich gut getarnt auf die Lauer und wartete bis zum Morgengrauen. Kapitel 11. Sky gähnte zum hundersten Mal in dieser Nacht und blinzelte schwer. Sie war die ganze Nacht wach gewesen und hatte auf die Aktivitäten der Katzen gewartet. Doch es tat sich nichts, außer das eine kleine cremefarbene Kätzin aus einem Gebüsch auf Farn schlüpfte und hinter ein Brombeergebüsch verschwand. Nach einer Weile kam sie wieder, aber sonst war nichts passiert. Sie gähnte nochmal gelangweilt und schloss kurz die Augen. Die kalte Herbstsonne fiel ein wenig auf ihr Fell, denn sie ging gerade auf. Bald würde sie zurückgehen und unterwegs jagen müssen. Sonst hatte sie keine Ausrede wo sie herkam. Leise schmatzte sie und verlagerte das Gewicht ihrer kalten, steif gewordenen Knochen. Als ein Rascheln ertönte riss die Kätzin ruckartig die Augen auf. Ein großer dunkelbraun getigerter Kater und eine kleine, dünne weiße Kätzin mit grauen Streifen erschienen aus einem weiteren Gebüsch gegenüber des Farngebüschs. Die getigerte ging zu den Farnen und rief leise. Erst als Sky genau hinhörte konnte sie die Kätzin verstehen. >> Haselpfote, du bist ein richtiger Morgenmuffel! Die Sonne geht schon auf! Jetzt komm endlich, wir müssen auf Morgenpatrouille. << Auf die Worte folgte ein dumpfes Knurren. Kurze Zeit später kroch die cremefarbene Kätzin aus dem Bau. ''Das ist also Haselpfote. Sie sieht nett aus, ganz anders als dieser Ahornpfote! Mich würde interessieren warum sie beide auf ''Pfote enden... Und die anderen Katzen heißen ganz anders! Warum wohl?'' Mit neu erwachtem Interesse setzte Sky sich auf. Die drei Katzen gingen aus dem Lager und Sky folgte ihnen sofort, ohne zu zögern. Das ist sooooo langweilig! ''Sky kratzte sich hinter den Ohren und beobachtete wie Haselpfote zum hundersten Mal schnüffelte und eine Duftmarke hinterließ. ''Ich gehe jetzt zurück! Brennnessel wacht bestimmt gleich auf und ich muss noch jagen! ''Entschlossen rannte sie durch das Gebüsch auf den Teil des Waldes zu, der ihr so vertraut war. Sie roch die Grenzmarkierungen des Clans und überschritt diese um in ihr eigenes Territorium zu gehen. Als sie das feindliche Gebiet hintersich gelassen hatte, begann sie herumzuschnüffeln und nach Beute zu suchen. als sie endlich die Duftspur einer Maus entdeckte, folgte sie ihr. Kapitel 12. Sky kroch mit der Maus und der Taube im Maul in die Höhle. Brennnessel war schon wach und putzte sich. Als er Sky erblickte warf er ihr einen bösen Blick zu. >> Wo warst du? <<, knurrte er und die junge Kätzin hörte wie wütend er war. >> Ich war jagen! Sieht man doch, oder? <<, gab sie schnippisch zurück. ''Er wird doch hoffentlich nicht den Clan- Geruch riechen! Ich habe mich extra im Farn gewälzt, um den Geruch zu überdecken! ''Sky bebte aus Angst und Wut, schon wieder von ihm angemotzt zu werden. ''Der behandelt mich wie seinen persöhnlichen Sklaven! Ich habe nichts Unrechtes getan! Zumindestens nichts wovon er etwas wüsste... ''>> Das glaub ich dir nicht! Vergiss es, aber du warst zu lange im Clan- Territorium unterwegs, als das ein einfacher Farnhaufen das überdecken würde! << Sky starrte ihn an. ''Oh nein, er weiß es! Jetzt kriege ich Ärger! ''Kurz erwog sie, sich umzudrehen und wegzulaufen, doch er würde schneller sein. Seufzend ließ sie seine Strafe über sich ergehen. Wütend stapfte Sky neben Brennnessel durch den Wald. Er hatte ihr verboten ohne ihn den Bau zu verlassen und durfte sich außerhalb des Baus höchstens drei Schwanzlängen von ihm wegbewegen. ''Das ist unfair! Bei der nächsten Gelegenheit haue ich ab! ''Plötzlich bemerkte sie, dass er stehengeblieben war. >> Was ist? <<, fragte sie erstaunt. Er schnüffelte und deute mit der Schweifspitze auf ein Gebüsch und dann auf sie. >> Ich rieche da drüben etwas. Du bleibst hier und wartest gefälligst! <<, knurrte er. Ohne ein weiteres Wort stürmte er in das Gebüsch und ließ sie verwundert stehen. Plötzlich schoss ihr eine Idee durch den Kopf. ''Das ist es! Jetzt oder nie! Ich habe die Gelegenheit abzuhauen und wenn ich sie nicht ergreife, werde ich hier einsam und alein sterben, so wie Brennnessel! ''Noch bevor sie zu Ende gedacht hatte, setzten sich ihre Beine in Bewegung und sie rannte weg. Hinter sich hörte sie Brennnessel schreien, sie solle stehen bleiben, doch sie rannte weiter weg. Dann hörte sie ihn noch etwas rufen, etwas was sie nachdenken ließ. >> Erfülle dein Schicksal! Geh zu den Clan- Katzen und werde Kriegerin! Aber bei mir hast du immer einen Platz, du kannst immer zurückkommen! Egal was passiert ist! << Ein Teil davon kreiste ihr durch den Kopf. ''Du kannst immer zurückkommen! ''Während sie rannte, hatte sie plötzlich eine ähnliche Situation im Kopf. ''Das habe ich schon einmal erlebt... Aber wo? Plötzlich kam Sky die Erleuchtung. Als ich vor Zero weggerannt bin! Zero... Ob er wohl noch lebt? Wenn ja, wie geht es ihm wohl? Plötzlich fasste sie einen Entschluss. Sie würde zurückgehen, zu dem Zweibeinerort, um Zero, Marisa und alle anderen Überlebenden zu suchen und zu befreien! Entschlossen machte sie Sky auf zum Zweibeinerort. Das war ihr Schicksal! Kapitel 13. Als die zwei vernarbten Kater an der Mülltonne vorrüber gingen, ohne sie zu bemerken, atmete Sky erleichtert auf. Es war das erste Zweibeinernest nach dem Wald. Die Streuner müssen gewonnen haben! Ich hab noch keine einzige Katze gesehen, die ich kenne! ''Schnell rannte sie über den harten Donnerweg. Bis auf Hundegebell und ein gelegentlich vorrüberfahrendes Monster war alles ruhig. Sie rannte immer weiter, bis zu Zeros Haus. Doch da war nichts. Als sie gerade gehen wollte, kam ein schöner, orangegoldener Kater mit leuchtenden, durchdringenden bernsteinfarbenen Augen aus dem Haus. Er betrachtete sie kurz. >> Hallo, ich bin Acorn! Ich hab dich hier noch nie gesehen! Wie heißt du? Bist du neu hier? <<, redete er mit einer klaren, gänsehautverursachenden Stimme los. Sky stutzte und starrte ihn an. ''Oh je, cool bleibe, Sky, cool bleben! Ihr Herz flatterte und sie spürte deutlich wie der Boden unter ihren Füßen weich wurde und hin und her wabbelte. Sie atmete tief durch und schloss ihr Maul. Sie hatte damit gerechnet einen vernarbten, halbtoten Zero zu sehen, doch jetzt stand dieser himmlische Kater vor ihr und durchbohrte sie mit seinen Bernsteinaugen. Sie kriegte keine Luft mehr, weil sie in den Tiefen seiner Augen ertrank. Als sie anfing zu röcheln, redet er weiter: >> Hey, alles okay? Keine Sorge, ich tu dir nichts! << Das erste was sie Acorn gegenüber herausbrachte, war ein ziemliche dumm klingendes: >> Äääh... << Er lachte und sie machte unwillkürlich einen Schrtt zurück. >> Ich bin Sky... <<, brachte sie schließlich heraus. Er nickte. >> Hallo Sky! Was machst du hier? Soll ich dir den Zweibeinerort ein wenig zeigen? << Er betrachtete sie mit einem Blick unter dem sie dahinschmolz, wie Schnee in der Frühlingssonne. doch dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. Ich bin hier um rauszufinden, was mit Zero und Marisa passiert ist! Nicht um mich von einem neuen Kater anmachen zu lassen! ''Entschlossen blickte sie ihn an. >> Nein danke, ich komm bestens alleine zurecht! Ich kenn mich hier aus und kämpfen kann ich auch! Dazu brauch ich kein Hauskätzchen! <<, fauchte sie ihn an. Seit sie aus seinem Garten gegangen war, hatte er sie pausenlos verfolgt und angefleht bei ihm zu bleiben. Doch sie wollte sich nicht an ihn binden. Er hatte alles versucht, sogar Komplimente und vage Andeutungen hatte er gemacht, was sie tun würden, wenn sie bleiben würde und hatte wieder diesen Blick eingesetzt, doch Sky war hart geblieben. Inzwischen war sie sogar ziemlich sicher, dass er jede Kätzin, die bei ihm landete, so anmachte. >> Jetzt komm schon Süße, bleib hier und ich versprech dir was ganz Tolles! << Nun kochte Sky innerlich. Sie wirbelte herum und zog ihm die Krallen quer über sein Gesicht. Er heulte auf und trat zurück. Ein weiterer schneller Schlag ihrerseits ließ ihn zu Boden stürzen. Bei dritten Mal, zerfetzte sie sein Ohr. dann preschte sie wortlos davon und ließ ihn jaulend zurück. Der würde mit sienem Rumgeheule alle Streuner alamieren! ''Besser ich verschwinde und suche weiter! Dieser Typ hat mich nur aufgehalten! ''Als sie um eine Ecke bog, blieb sie stehen. Direkt vor ihr lag ein blutender, halbtoter Kater. Sky kannte ihn. Sehr gut sogar. Im Moment kannte sie ihm zu gut... >> Rain! << Kapitel 14. Er blickte sie aus seinem gesunden hellblauen Auge an. Das andere war blutüberströmt und es würde sie nicht wundern, wenn es gar nicht mehr existierte. Seine hellgrau gesprenkelte Flanke, die wie fallender Regen aussah, hob und senkte sich nur langsam. >> Sky! Marisa, Zero... << Er hustete und spuckte Blut. Von seinem nächsten Satz hörte sie nur ein paar Fetzen, aber sie verstand trotzdem was er ihr sagen wollte: >> Zero, Marisa... leben... Untergrund... Öffnung, da hinten... Be- beeilung! << Sie nickte und ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. >> Auf Wiedersehen, Rain! Ich suche sie und dann wirst du gerächt werden! Versprochen! << Er blinzelte ihr zu nd dann schlossen sich seine Augen für immer. einen Moment verweilte sie neben ihm mit gesenktem Kopf. Dann rannte sie weiter hinein in die Gasse und suchte nach der Öffnung on der Rain gesprochen hatte. ''Sie muss hier irgendwo sein! Aber wo? Moment... Da! ''Als sie eine alte Kiste mit der Schulter zur Seite schob, lag vor ihr ein klaffendes Loch. Es stank fürchterlich, doch das war bstimmt zur Tarnung. Sky nahm allen Mut zusammen und stieg hinab. Nach einer weile,die ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam, spürte sie festen Boden unter ihren Pfoten. Es war dunkel und Sky konnte kein Schnurrhaar weit sehen, sie musste sich also mit ihren anderen Sinnen vorantasten. Der Boden war glitschig und sie rutschte mehr als nur einmal aus und wär einmal fast in die ekelhafte, stinkende Brühe, die neben ihr dahinfloss, gefallen. Ihr Fell strübte sich als sie neben sich einen kleinen Gang erspürte, der gerade groß genug für sie war. Ein weiterer Duft, der daraus kam, vermischte sich mit dem haarausfallenden Gestank neben ihr. Es war der Geruch einer kranken Katze. Sie zwängte sich hinein und als ihre Schnurrhaare die beiden Seitenwände gleichzeitig streiften, bekam sie Angstzustände. Sie wusste nicht, was sie weitertrieb, ob es der Rachedurst und der Gedanke war, es den Streunern heimzuzahlen oder die Hoffnung einen lebende Zero und eine lebende Marisa anzutreffen. Ein leichter Luftzug, kaum zu spüren, ließ sie wieder hellwach werden. Ohne jede Vorsicht rief sie: >> Zero? Marisa? Seid ihr hier? Ich bin' s, Sky! << Der Tunnel endete. Sie sprang mit einem Satz raus und schaute sich um. Fell raschelte, als sich ihr bestimmt dreißig Katzengesichter zuwandten und sie feindselig musterten. Die Schnellen riefen laut: >> Ein Eindringling! Schnappt ihn euch! << Und ehe Sky die Krallen ausgefahren hatte, wurde sie von zwei mächtigen grau-weißen Katern zu Boden gedrückt. Die anderen umringten sie. Eine Weile wurde Sky von den ehemalige Hauskatzen gemustert dann teilte sich die Menge und eine schöne Schildpattkätzin trat vor ihr. Sky drehte mühsam ihr Gesicht nach oben. Als sie die Kätzin erkannte, schnappte sie erleichtert nach Luft. >> Marisa! << Kapitel 15. Die Schildpattkätzin starrte sie einen Moment lang unverwandt an, dann blinzelte sie, einmal, zweimal. Im nächsten Moment schien die Kätzin Sky schon zu erkennen. >> Sky! Oh mein Gott, was machst du hier? Wir alle haben geglaubt, du bist tot! Zero, Rain und ich, wir haben uns unglaubliche Sorgen gemacht! Wir... << Marisa stockte, als sie Skys Gesicht sah. >> Ist- ist alles okay? Du siehst so niedergeschalgen aus... Was ist passiert? << Sky atmete durch und blickte sie an. >> Es tut mir so leid, Marisa, aber,... Rain... Rain ist tot! << Marisa brach zusammen. Noch nie hatte Sky die sonst so lebenfreudige, unternehmungslustige Kätzin so mutlos gesehen. >> Er- erzähl mir alles! Wie er gestorben ist... Aber nur wenn Zero dabei ist! << ''Zero? Soll das heißen er lebt??!! Sky folgte der Kätzin in eine abgelgene Ecke. Dort lagen ein paar Katzenkörper, doch den schwarzen Pelz ihres Bruders erkannte sie sofort. Am liebsten würde sie sofort zu ihm stürzen und ihn begrüßen, doch etwas hielt sie davon ab. Sie wusste nicht, ob es daran lag, dass es ungerecht gegenüber Marisa wäre oder daran, dass dieser Krankheitsgeruch in der Luft lag. Und er kam von den Katzen um sie herum. Sie spürte und roch es. Er akm direkt von den ganzen Katzen um sie herum! Das hier ist ein Krankenlager! Oder so was ähnliches... Hier liegen alle kranken Katzen, isoliert von den anderen, nur damit sich niemand ansteckt! Doch erst als ein graubrauner Kater neben ihr sie anschaute, erkannte sie wie schlimm es wirklich war: Jeder Körper war mit Narben übersät und mit frischen Wunden, klaffenden Krallenspuren und blutenden, vereiterten Narben. Erschrocken sah sie weg. Endlich waren sie bei Zero angekommen. als sie seinen Bauch sah, hielt sie die Luft an und ihre Augen weiteten sich. Das was ich gesehen hab, damals im Wald! Es war kein Traum! Es war das, was wirklich passiert ist! Nur ist Zero nicht gestorben, sondern gerettet worden! Ich sehe ihn atmen, er lebt noch... ''Als Zero den Kopf hob, sah er ganz normal aus und Sky verstand nicht, warum er bei den Kranken lag. Doch als sie näher kamen, sah sie es: Eine riesige Wunde zog sich quer über seinen Bauch, es war ein Wunder, dass er noch lebte. Als Zero sie sah wurden seine Augen groß. >> Sky? Bist du das? Ich- ich hab gedacht du bist tot! << Sky berührte die Nase ihres Bruders. >> Das dachte ich auch von euch... <<, murmelte sie ihm zu. Dann wandte sich der Kater Marisa zu. >> Was ist los? Ihr seht so traurig aus? <<, fragte er verwundert. >> Erzähl es ihm, Sky...<<, flüsterte Marisa. >> Zero... Rain ist tot. <<, erklärte Sky mit leiser Stimme. Um den furchtbaren Worten ihres Bruders ein Ende zu setzen, bevor er sie sagen wollte, erzählte sie so gleich weiter: >> Als ich eben vor den ''Blutigen Krallen ''geflohen bin, habe ich ihn zufällig entdeckt... Er war übel zugerichtet, alles war voller Blut! Er hat mir gesagt wo ich euch finde und dann ist er gestorben. << Sie wurde wütend. Unglaublich wütend. ''Das ist ganz allein die Schuld von den ''Blutigen Krallen! ''Sie alleine haben Rain getötet! Sobald sie hier auftauchen, werde ich jeden einzelnen von ihnen in die Hölle schicken! ''Sie fuhr die Krallen aus und wollte ihre Gedanken gerade laut aussprechen, als sie ein Blitz durchfuhr. >> Alles klar, Sky? Du siehst so fertig aus? <<, fragte Zero. ''Sie sind hier! Ich Idiotin! Ich bin drauf reingefallen und habe ihnen direkt den Weg hierher gezeigt! Rains Tod war nur eine Falle! Ich sollte hierherkommen! ''>> Zero! Ich- <<, begann sie, doch stoppte als sie ein Kreischen hörte. Erschrocken blickte sie zu der großen Gestalt, die sich vor einer vernarbten Katzenmasse aufbaute. ''Ich habe sie alle getötet! '' Kapitel 16. >> Zero! <<, schrie Sky noch einmal. >> Es tut mir so leid! <<, jammerte sie. Zero kam zitternd auf die Pfote. Marisa stützte ihn. >> Sag bloss, du hast sie hierhergeführt?! Wie konntest du nur? <<, fauchte er sie an. >> Ja! Nein! <<, stammelte die braune Kätzin. >> Bitte, es war keine Absicht, sie müssen mir gefolgt sein, ohne dass ich es gemerkt habe! <<, erklärte sie durch die kreischenden und kämpfenden Katzen. Zero schüttelte nur den Kopf. >> Jetzt kannst du es so wieso nicht mehr ändern! Hilf uns lieber, diese lästigen Katzen wieder loszuwerden! << Dann humpelte er weg und ließ Sky alleine stehen. Kurz zögerte sie, doch dann hörte sie ein lautes, hilfesuchendes Jaulen. Schnell wirbelte sie herum und suchte nach der Katze, die so dringen Hilfe brauchte. Dann entdeckte sie sie. Ein großer grauer Kater, drückte einen jungen blaugrauen Kater zu Boden. Er setzte gerade seine Pfote an dessen Kehle, seine stechenden, grünen Augen blitzten blutrünstig. Ohne zu zögern rannte Sky auf die beiden zu. Der Kater hob seine massige Pfote, seine riesigen blitzenden Krallen würden sich gleich in die Kehle des blaugrauen Katers bohren und ihn töten. Sky sprang und verbiss sich in seine massige Pfote, und rollte mit den Kater über den Boden. Der blaugraue sprang auf und verschwand im Getümmel. Schon wurde Sky abgeworfen. Sie landete gerade auf dem Boden, da sauste schon eine weitere Pfote des riesigen Katers runter. Skys Kopf arbeite auf Hochtouren und ging alle Techniken durch, die Brennnessel so lange mit ihr einstudiert hatte, bis sie sie im Schlaf konnte. Eine Reihe von Befehlen lief in ihrem Kopf ab. ''Zur Seite rollen, aufspringen, ihm die Pfote ins Gesicht schlagen, Biss ausweichen, ihm die Pfote wegziehen. '' Nacheinander arbeite sie alles ab, bis sie ihm schließlich mit der Pfote an die Kehle ging und ihn so vertrieb. Keuchend sah sie ihm nach, wie er blutend dahin verschwand, wo er hergekommen war. ''Ob bei anderen auch so automatisch Befehle im Kopf ablaufen, wenn sie kämpfen? Oder ist das nur bei mir so? Egal! '' Suchend blickte sie sich um, ob noch jemand Hilfe bräuchte, doch anscheinend konnte es jeder mit seinem Gegner aufnehmen. Plötzlich spürte sie, wie scharfe Krallen sich in ihren Rücken bohrten. Sky jaulte auf und warf sich auf den Rücken, um ihren Gegner zu erdrücken. Doch es war niemand unter ihr. Ihr Gegner musste anscheinend mit dieser Reaktion gerechnet haben und war rechtzeitig zur Seite gesprungen. Und tatsächlich. Eine rot- weiß getigerte Kätzin, nur etwas älter als sie, stand dort. Sie hatte länge Beine und sah zäh aus. Ihre grünen Augen blitzten belustigt, als sie sich auf Sky stellte und ihr mit den Pfoten den Bauch aufkratzte. Mit ihren Hinterpfote versucht Sky die Kätzin wegzudrücken, mit ihren Vorderpfote wehrte sie die Hiebe so gut es ging ab. ''Wer ist das bitteschön? Selbst der graue Kater da war leichter zu besiegen und er war riesig und hatte bestimmt sehr viel mehr Kampferfahrung als die hier! Die ist ja kaum älter als ich! ''Als würde sie ihre Gedanken erraten, miaute die Kätzin überheblich: >> Du willst wissen wer ich bin und warum ich so gut kämpfen kann, hm? Diese Frage hat sich noch jeder meiner Gegner gestellt! << Theatralisch seufzte sie, als würde sie gerade ein großes Geheimnis nur sehr ungern preisgeben. Doch Sky juckte es in den Pfote das zu erfahren. >> Also schön, ich sags dir. << Sky verdrehte die Augen. ''Komm endlich zur Sache, Rattenhirn! ''>> Ich bin Cherry's Blossom! Ich gehöre zu einer der Eliteeinheiten von den ''Blutigen Krallen, den'' Blutigen Herzen''! Wir wurden alle von klein auf dazu erzogen, zu töten und zu kämpfen, zu sehen und unsichtbar zu sein! <<, erklärte sie, als wäre es ein tolles Privileg dazu zu gehören. >> Laber mich nicht mit so einem Mist voll! Ich wollte nur wissen wer du bist! <<, fauchte Sky. >> Gut dann kann ich dich jetzt ja töten! <<, miaute die Kätzin spitz und warf sie mit einem gekonnten Tritt gegen eine Wand. Während Sky versuchte, aufzustehen und ihren brummenden Schädel nicht zu beachten, schritt Cherry's Blossom langsam auf sie zu um sie zu töten. Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:By Gewitterherz